VIP
Purchases made with real life money add VIP points to your avatar. These points level up your VIP status. You can see your VIP level on your avatar page. Higher status adds more benefits. Note: VIP status does not transfer from server to server like Valkyrie's Favor. Levels #10 points - 5% more emeralds when purchased, 25 uses of emerald exchange per day, instant raid available in campaign #100 points - Emerald purchase bonus +7%, 30 uses of emerald exchange per day, 1x hero mission attempts reset (costs emeralds) #300 points - Emerald purchase bonus +10%, 35 uses of emerald exchange per day, 1x arena battle attempts reset (costs emeralds), 2x hero mission attempts reset (costs emeralds), #500 points - Emerald purchase +15%, 40 uses of emerald exchange per day, 2x arena battle attempts reset (costs emeralds), 3x hero mission attempts reset (costs emeralds), ability to open 3rd tower chest #1000 points - Emerald purchase +20%, 50 uses of emerald exchange per day, 3x arena battle attempts reset (costs emeralds), 4x hero mission attempts reset (costs emeralds), instant one-click multiple raids available #2000 points - Emerald purchase +30%, 60 uses of emerald exchange per day, 4x arena battle attempts reset (costs emeralds), 5x hero mission attempts reset (costs emeralds), 25% bonus gold from tower chests #3000 points - Emerald purchase +40%, 70 uses of emerald exchange per day, 5x arena battle attempts reset (costs emeralds), 6x hero mission attempts reset (costs emeralds) #5000 points - Emerald purchase +50%, 80 uses of emerald exchange per day, 6x arena battle attempts reset (costs emeralds), 7x hero mission attempts reset (costs emeralds), ability to start unique expeditions #7000 points - Emerald purchase +60%, 90 uses of emerald exchange per day, 7x arena battle attempts reset (costs emeralds), 8x hero mission attempts reset (costs emeralds) #10,000 points - Emerald purchase +70%, 100 uses of emerald exchange per day, 8x arena battle attempts reset (costs emeralds), 9x hero mission attempts reset (costs emeralds), Ability to select any promotional bundle at anytime #15,000 points - Emerald purchase +80%, 120 uses of emerald exchange per day, 9x arena battle attempts reset (costs emeralds), 10x hero mission attempts reset (costs emeralds) #20,000 points - Emerald purchase +90%, 150 uses of emerald exchange per day, 10x arena battle attempts reset (costs emeralds), 11x hero mission attempts reset (costs emeralds) #40,000 points - Emerald purchase +100%, 200 uses of emerald exchange per day, 11x arena battle attempts reset (costs emeralds), 12x hero mission attempts reset (costs emeralds) #80,000 points - Emerald purchase +110%, 250 uses of emerald exchange per day, 12x arena battle attempts reset (costs emeralds), 13x hero mission attempts reset (costs emeralds),''' #150,000 points - Emerald purchase +120%, 300 uses of emerald exchange per day 13x arena battle attempts reset (costs emeralds), 14x hero mission attempts reset (costs emeralds),''' Tips *The emerald exchange is a poor conversion to gold unless you are very lucky. *Buying emeralds when they are 2x, 3x or 4x during promotions is your best way to increase VIP *Level 1 is very useful as instant raid makes gathering gold/items very fast. *Hero/Arena/Grand Arena attempts are useful for the first few resets but get progressively more expensive in emeralds.